A Forbidden Marriage
by WestWingFeminista
Summary: What if Minerva McGonagall had married Tom Riddle all those years ago? What if he let her lead her life while he lead his? Chapter 4 up on May 10th!
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Forbidden Love…

Rating: Teen

Spoilers: Post OOtP

Summary: What if Minerva McGonagall had married Tom Riddle all those years ago? What if he willingly let her live her own live while he lead his?

Dinner in the great hall was a subdued affair. Umbridge was gone and Dumbledore was back, but the impending battle with Voldemort weighed heavily on everyone. Suddenly Harry clutched his forehead and moaned.

"What's the matter Harry?" asked Hermione

"My scar is burning really bad."

"Wonder why this time" Ron commented.

Just then Hermione shivered. "Wow is it me or has it gotten really cold in here?"

A startled scream was heard from the Hufflepuff table. All eyes turned to Audrey Jackson and then to where she was pointing. There standing behind Professor Minerva McGonagall, with his long, bony hands on her shoulders stood Lord Voldemort.

"Hello Minerva" he hissed, perfectly aware of the several wands pointed at him.

"Tom" she acknowleged.

His left hand fingered the glowing locket around her neck.

"Tell me does our daughter wear one too?"

Several gasps could be heard from both students and staff over his question.

"Yes, I gave one to her." Minerva replied. "I did as you asked."

"You gave her to muggles?"

"Yes"

"Does she have any magic in her at all?" he inquired.

"Yes"

Voldemort studied Minerva's profile, his hands having unpinned her bun, were running through her long, ebony hair.

"She currently attends Hogwarts."

Minerva swallowed "Yes."

"Let me guess, she's a Gryffindor like her mother."

Minerva nodded.

"Staring at the Ravenclaws isn't helping dearest." He hissed.

"Sorry"

Voldemort perused the students sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Please tell me she isn't friends with Harry Potter."

"She is."

"Minna!" He hissed.

"Don't blame me, she doesn't know she's adopted. Come on 'Volo, even you have to admit, it wouldn't be fun to be related to you in any house other than Slytherin."

He was quiet for a moment. "You have a point, I suppose."

"Have you figured out who she is yet?" Minerva asked.

"Yes"

"Well?"

Everyone in the great hall was on the edge of their seat except for Dumbledore.

"Hermione Granger."

As soon as her name left his lips, Hermione was surrounded by bright light. When the light faded, Ron and Harry gasped.

"Mione!" Ron said "You look…."

"Gorgeous like her mother" Voldemort finished.

"Come here Hermione."

Hermione, now looking like a younger version of Minerva, hesitated.

"It's ok, Hermione, you're wearing your necklace. Come here." Minerva gently coaxed.

Hermione walked towards the staff table, climbed up the stairs and stopped in front of Voldemort. He studied her and she shuddered when he touched her cheek.

"Tell me, are you the know it all that your mother was?"

"Um….yes"

He turned to Minerva. "Minna, what is the name on her birth certificate?"

"Medea Renae McGonagall. I know you hated Riddle, and I wasn't sure…" She trailed off.

"It's ok my pet. McGonagall is just fine. Minerva Athena and Medea Renae….the two most important women in the world."

He turned towards the others in the great hall. "There will be no mistreatment of my wife and daughter because of their connections to me or there will be consequences!"

During his speech, Hermione had moved away from him and plastered herself to Minerva.

He turned back to them, his hands stroking Minerva's face.

"Take care of our little ones Minna" he said touching Hermione's shoulder and Minerva's stomach.

He saw her eyes widen and he nodded. "I must go, remember I'll always come if you need me." She nodded.

"Dumbledore, I trust you'll take care of them?"

Albus nodded. "As always Tom."

In a flash Voldemort was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

The great hall was totally silent. Albus turned to his deputy.

"Minerva?"

"Why now? I haven't seen him in 15 years and….." She trailed off.

"Xiomara, if you could prepare a room for Miss McGonagall in Minerva's chambers."

"Severusk if you could see all of the students to their common rooms and then join Poppy, Xiomara and myself in Minerva's quarters."

"Yes headmaster." The staff members answered as they sprung into action.

Once in the safety and privacy of Minerva's rooms, Hermione turned to her mother and hugged her.

"Thank you."

"For what? Abandoning you?"

"For thinking of me… for loving me enough to try to give me a normal life."

"You're welcome, but listen to me. As long as you wear your necklace you will be safe. The chain will never break, but you must never take it off. If you are ever in danger, all you need to do is grab the locket and say 'come'. He will be there. Do you understand?

Hermione nodded.

"The password to my rooms is Nagano. You may come here whenever you wish."

Just then the door opened. "Minerva may we come in?" asked Albus.

"Yes"

Hermione looked up to see Ron and Harry. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley insisted on coming for moral support. I hope neither of you ladies mind."

Hermione and Minerva shook their heads.

The trio moved to the floor in front of the fire, while Poppy was running diagnostic spells on Minerva as she sat on the couch.

"Are you ok 'Mione?" Asked Harry.

"I don't know" she replied.

"Do you think the professor will let us ask questions?" Whispered Ron.

"I don't know. I could try." She cleared her throat. "Um Professor, I was wondering if I might ask some questions."

Minerva patted the couch beside her while Poppy finished up.

"Well Minerva, I don't know how he did it, but you're definitely pregnant."

"Oh Joy" Minerva exclaimed dryly. "I've always wanted to use immaculate conception as a reason for being pregnant."

"You mean you didn't…." Ron trailed off.

"The last time I saw him Mr. Weasley was when Hermione was born."

"How could you marry Voldemort?" asked Harry.

"I didn't I married Tom Riddle. Head boy to my head girl." Minerva answered. Then she added for Hermione's benefit "I married him because I loved him. I still love him, I just hate what he has become. However, we accept each other for all that we are or aren't."

Hermione squeezed her mother's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bloody Hell!" Ron exclaimed.

"Professor" Harry spoke up "now that everyone knows about….things, will you get sacked?"

Severus snorted and his wife, Xiomara Hooch smacked his arm.

"No Harry, she won't. Everyone is too afraid of Voldemort, and, many people know that Minerva would giver her life before she let Tom hurt any of you children."

"Well" Albus spoke up. "I think we should go and let Minerva and Miss McGonagall rest. Harry, Mr. Weasley, I trust you'll keep tonight's discussions in your confidence?"

Both boys nodded.

"Good. I'll see you all later." He dismissed the others with his words and turned back to Minerva and Hermione.

"Hermione I think it would be best if you stayed here, rather than the dormitories."

Hermione nodded. "Yes professor."

Albus kissed Minerva on the forehead. "We'll talk later my dear. Goodnight Ladies." He said by way of parting.

Minerva and Hermione just stood there in awkward silence. "So…" Minerva trailed off.

"Can I sleep with you?" Hermione asked.

"If you want. Go change in to your pajamas. I believe that your things are in the first room on the left."

Five minutes later, Hermione was changed and trying to locate Minerva.

"Mama?" she called. Minerva immediately appeared in the doorway at the end of the hall.

"You don't have to call me that, you know." She said as she climbed into bed.

"I want to. I always thought of you as a second mom. You've been here for me when mom can't."

Once they were both settled under the Gryffindor red down comforter, Hermione curled into Minerva's side as Minerva wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"I love you with all my heart 'mione. Sleep well."

"Goodnight mama, I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Hermione sent an owl to the Grangers. She told them that she knew of the adoption, and asked if they would come to Hogwarts. After sending the owl, she followed Minerva to breakfast in the great hall. It was an awkward event to say the least. The Gryffindors treated her as if nothing had happened. The Slytherins suddenly wanted to be friends, and the Hufflepuffs avoided her, while the Ravenclaws stared.

The Grangers arrived just before dinner. Minerva and Hermione opted to skip dinner in the great hall in favor of eating with their guests in Minerva's rooms. The four sat down and began to eat in awkward silence. Finally Hermione spoke up. "Mum, dad, I'm afraid that something bad will happen to you if I don't stay with you. ON the other hand, I'm worried that if I don't stay with mama, he will be upset now that I know I'm adopted."

"I could ask him." Minerva said. "Either way we just want you to be happy Hermione."

"That's true Mia." Jane Granger spoke up. "We love you and all we want for you is for you to be safe and happy."

"I just don't want to hurt anyone's feelings. I also want to be near mama to help her with the baby."

"What about if you stay with me during the school year, and go to London in the summer?" Asked Minerva. "I could teach you about port keys in the event that floo travel isn't safe."

"That would work." Hermione answered. "Mum, dad, is that ok with you?"

"It's fine Mia. That's usually when we see you anyway. jWe should get going though." Kasey Granger answered as he stood up. Both he and his wife hugged their daughter.

"Take care of her for us." He requested of Minerva.

"I will." She answered.

"Have you finished your homework?" Minerva asked when they were alone.

"Mostly. I'm tired can we go to bed mama?"

"Ok"

At 10:30 that night, Albus popped in for their weekly chess game, only to find mother and daughter snuggled together, fast asleep.


End file.
